A structure, such as a house, typically has one or more plumbing systems. For example, a house may have water supply piping that brings water to the house and distributes it to fixtures and appliances, including outdoor sprinklers and irrigation. A house may also have drain and waste plumbing to disposes of used water and waste. Further, a house may include vent piping to exhaust sewer gasses and provides proper pressure for the drainpipes. In some instances, a house may also have gas piping to deliver gas, such as natural gas or propane, to gas-fired appliances. Some houses even have pipe systems to service swimming pools and hot tubs.
When installing or maintaining such plumbing systems, a plumber must bond pipes together. For example, a plumber may use various connectors to couple pieces of piping together, and then may use a bonding agent, such as glue or solder, to bond the connection, creating a seal. To ensure a good seal, a plumber must clean and polish the pipe and connector surfaces to remove debris, burs, dirt, etc. In some instances, it may be necessary or desirable to cut a portion of the pipe.